


We Have To What?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Good Death Eaters, Good Harry, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Humor, Manipulative Dumbledore, Non-Canon Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Sane Tom Riddle, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry need to be retrieved from Dumbledore</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have To What?

Tom looked up as his wife of almost fifty years entered his office. Lucius was sitting on the couch working on some paperwork, so Lucius was surprised to see Tom's wife. She was slightly shorter than Tom was, had raven black hair and deep chocolate, almost black, eyes. "Love, I just got the weirdest letter. The boys need us to get them from school."

Tom took the letter, looked at the owl sitting on its perch with a letter tied to its leg. He got up and retrieved the letter, reading it. He didn't want to show his wife, but she was looking at him and the letter. "Tom, what has that man done?"

"It seems he is refusing to let our boys come home until I show my face and show everyone that I am, indeed, leading the Death Eaters." He handed the letter to his wife, he watched her, seeing the signs of her anger approaching. He was known for his temper, his eldest inherited that, while his wife and youngest had a temper that was slow to simmer but when it boiled, it boiled over. If you were smart you would hide until the storm blew over.

"Get your followers, we are getting our boys. Twenty minutes in the front hall." She gracefully left the office. Her magic floating around her.

"Should we warn them?" 

"No, I want to see her rip into him." Tom remarked as Lucius held out his arm for him to summon his followers.

"I meant your followers." Lucius replied. "She is annoyed."

"Yes, isn't she amazing." Tom grinned.

Lucius looked at the man, shaking his head. "You do realize the Black madness isn't catching?"

"You know what I mean, she is going to rip that man apart and we won't have to worry about him again."

"Very true."

_________________________________________________________________

They were all standing in the foyer as Tom and Cassiopeia walked in. "Today, we are going to Hogwarts." You could feel the excitement in the air at those words. "My wife will be leading this raid." Suddenly fear kicked in. "It seems the old fart has decided to keep our sons." Fear turned into anger. "We are going to get them." Everyone was in agreement on that goal. 

They all landed outside of Hogwarts gates. Cassiopeia looked at the gate. "Is this meant to keep us out?" She had never attended Hogwarts.

"Usually only those invited in or those who are student and staff can get in." Lucius informed her, he knew she was homeschooled, and later went to Oxford, but the magical part of Oxford, where she met her husband.

Cassiopeia glanced back at him, raised an eyebrow as she waved her hand and the wards crash down. "Really, I guess my formal invitation to attend Hogwarts just arrived. Let's join this little party that old fart wants to have."

"Lucius, are the other students still here?" Tom was watching his wife. He loved when she showed her power and when she allowed her magic flow around her.

"Yes, at the Leaving Feast right now, I believe." Lucius looked over at Tom. "They might have called for the Ministry already."

"No, only the wards to the gates are down, they won't know we are here until we are in Hogwarts." Rookwood had been scanning the wards, looking for weaknesses or even a sign they might be crashing.

"Outer, take the students and bring them to the gate, I don't want them to be in danger. Inner and Elite will stay with us." Tom instructed them as they began to walk. They kept walking, arriving at the main doors. Tom went to open the door for his wife, however, the door wouldn't budge.

"Hogwarts, open the door or I will rip them off their hinges and destroy anything else blocking me." Cassiopeia told the Castle. After about 5 seconds, the doors started to swing open. 

"That is why you don't annoy her Ladyship." They heard one Death Eater tell another, most likely a new recruit.

They all followed Cassiopeia to the Great Hall, Tom opened the door, taking his wife's hand, guided her through the doors and into the hall. "Who are you? You weren't invited here." Dumbledore stated, rising out of his chair.

"I believed your letter stated otherwise, however, we can end this sooner if we can just take our sons and leave." Cassiopeia saw the outer circle removing the children. She knew the old fool didn't care if the children got hurt. If they did, he would use it to make it out to be their fault.

"Where are you taking my students?" 

"They will be by the front gate, unlike you, I don't believe in hurting children, but your record doesn't reflect that. I wonder what people would think of the Great Albus "I steal children" Dumbledore if they knew the truth"

Severus stood up. "Professor Riddle you will sit back down." Dumbledore ordered, his voice curt.

"You will not speak to my son in that tone of voice." Cassiopeia walked further into the room, she was almost to the middle of it now. "You really shouldn't have tried to involve my sons in your schemes again."

"I don't even know who you are."

"That is right, you like to hit me from behind, after all, you have done it three times so far. The first time, after I won the duel with Gellert Grindelwald, and you kept the wand, that was just rude. Keeping a wand that doesn't belong to you. The second time, when you stole my oldest son away while I was shopping, hitting me with a stunner. You had the nerve to go and leave him with a poor, drunk muggle and his wife. It was very lucky for you, they weren't up for keeping my son when I showed up a few hours later. The third time, you took my youngest from the hospital room after you hit me, I found him two days later with the Potters." Leaving no one with any doubt about how she felt about the Potter family. "Destroyed that house to get him back, they even had the nerve to try and keep him from me, calling him Charles. I still don't understand why in Merlin's name she thought they would be able to pull off a baby without being pregnant. Did you really think a Fidelius would keep me from finding him? Honestly, have you no idea what a mother would do for her children?"

Now people knew the reason why the Potter's house had been destroyed and all eyes turned to Dumbledore. The shock was clear on their faces, waiting for him to deny it. "I don't know who you are."

"Yes, you do, think, wait, that isn't your strong suit. My name is Cassiopeia Black Riddle." She watched as her name clicked in his mind. "You know my husband rather well, but you see, if you didn't want me involved in this, you really SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO KEEP MY CHILDREN." Her wand was in her hand and a hex landed on Dumbledore sending him flying into the wall. All the students were gone as he landed, except for Harry.

"Severus, get your brother." Tom order his oldest son. He was watching his wife, he loved it when she showed how gifted she was with magic.

Severus moved over to Gryffindor and picked up Harry. "You are being re-sorted next year, no more hiding in Gryffindor because of the old fool, brother of mine. I also won that bet, told you Mum would be here." Severus handed him off to Tom, who was eyeing both of them.

"Like I had a choice, the way he was tossing out those compulsion charms. I think he just wanted another Black in Gryffindor, I can't wait to go into Slytherin, I think it was all Draco and I could do not to hex that know-it-all each time she hit me."

"She hit you?" Tom asked calmly, to calmly if you knew him.

"Dad, we fixed it." Severus told him.

"There is nothing wrong with Gryffindor." Sirius muttered to them as he handed Severus his winnings. "So those pranks worked?"

"Like a charm, you and Uncle Remus keep great records." Severus told him.

"Cousin, we love you, but we aren't lions." Harry told him.

"The stone?" Tom asked them. "We can talk about the house situation later. I believe your Uncle Lucius can help arrange a re-sort."

"It's already in the works, all three of them made sure to let me know they wanted Harry to have a re-sort. I believe starting the second day of classes." Lucius had to order his owl not to return to Hogwarts due to Draco and Harry's plotting. 

"Just like you thought, he had it set up so that any first year would have been able to get through it. Harry won that bet, I told him I wouldn't do it, and I did. Nicholas Flamel was grateful to get it back. He will join us next week for dinner." Severus informed him, as money was exchanged.

"Now, what have I said about betting? You two have been hanging around my followers too much." Tom, however, was smiling. He didn't really care about the betting but he knew his wife didn't like it.

"You said, don't let your mother catch you. Right now I say she is too busy to worry about our betting." Harry tried to reassure him, hanging onto his father.

"If you think I won't be talking to you two later about it, you have not learned a thing." Cassiopeia told them as she was watching Dumbledore still trying to get up. His staff wasn't moving, since the Inner Circle had them under guard. Dumbledore finally made it up and looked at her. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He told her.

Cassiopeia gave a slight smirk, she turned to face them. "He has no idea what I am talking about, can you imagine that?"

"Are you sure she isn't crazy?" Bella asked Lucius.

"Yes, she isn't, you are, however." He told her.

"How about we have some fun, and see what Lady Magic has to say?" She waved her wand, runes appeared etched on the floor.

"Those aren't coming out." Bella muttered, seeing the blood runes on the floor. 

Cassiopeia waved her hand and Dumbledore was bouncing up and down hitting the floor and ceiling until he landed in the middle of the runes. "Lady Magic, we bring forth one who needs to be judged. We call forth your great powers and call for judgment."

"I wasn't expecting that." Tom said. He pulled Severus closer to him. "I believe this is going to be your first and last year teaching."

"He will be gone, I will be back next year, I am not going to let Harry go here without someone to watch him and Draco. The two of them would have the school under their rule in a week or burnt to the ground."

"He does take after your mother doesn't he?" Tom looked at his sons, pride filled his eyes.

They all turn toward Cassiopeia as magic flowed from the runes, out and around them, caressing their skin, taking in all the magic in the school, before it soared up to the ceiling then crashed into Dumbledore. They all watched as magic passed through him and suddenly froze. Nothing happened for what seemed like forever, in reality, was just a few seconds, before a loud bang was heard and the magic was gone, Dumbledore was on the floor.

Cassiopeia walked over to him. "You have been found guilty. Naughty, naughty man, I do hope you have fun explaining to people how you lost your magic. I am sure we can put it in the paper and let the rest of our society pass their judgment on you." She walked over to Tom. "Now, my dear, I do believe that takes care of this little tiff you have had with him."

"Yes, dear." Tom put Harry down and held out his arm for his wife to take. 

"Good, now let's go home. Boys, your trunks are already home." Cassiopeia followed Tom out of the Great Hall.

Harry looked to Severus as they started to follow. "So what do we do next year?"


End file.
